So Confusing
by HxH-holic
Summary: A simple problem that lead into a complicated one. A change through time that lead into deep confusion. Is love really necessary to live a good life? JuniorxAnita My first fic!
1. At the Beginning

Chapter I

Almost a year had passed since the day they've defeated the British Library including Mr. Joker.

Everyone was enjoying each others company because Yomiko, Nancy and Junior had live with the paper sisters and Nenene in the same apartment.

It's the first day of school after summer vacation.

Junior will go to school with Anita and today is his first day…

"Don't worry. You'll be alright. Our classmates are all friendly. They won't bite," said Anita while walking with Junior towards the school. "Anyway, they've seen you already. I bet Hisa would remember you."

Anita could sense Junior's nervousness by seeing that it's a hot sunny morning and Junior was shuddering. He looks pale too. She wants to hit him for this but she doubts that it would help. It would probably make him feel worse.

In the classroom…

"Listen everybody," said the teacher. "Now you have a new classmate…" At that moment, the students started to whisper.

"Who do you think would it be," whispered Hisa to Anita. "Would it be a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a boy," said a girl with curly blonde hair from behind. Her name is Behria Suri. She's half American and half Japanese. She just transferred from America after they've defeated the British Library so Anita doesn't know much about her just as the same as her. Her eyes were like sapphire with silky eyelashes but inside it, there's a tint of evil. She looks like a princess if she's not wearing that boastful expression of her. She seems to be ready all the time to offend others.

Anita and Hisa ignored her.

"Come on in," said the teacher.

The door swung open to reveal the features of Junior's pale complexion. He stepped in quietly with his head low. He stopped in front without even lifting his head.

Anita was a bit worried although she's pretty convinced that Junior will be alright because she'd been more than alright in her first day.

"I-I'm… J-Ju…" he stuttered.

"Aw….how cute," said Behria. "And he's a bit shy."

When Junior heard this he immediately raised his head to face the whole class. He thinks that what Behria said is very insulting.

He spotted Anita who is watching him intently. He blushed.

Hisa noticed this and she giggled. She recognized Junior as Anita's friend whom she saw her with in the night that they tried to catch the poltergeist and they teased Anita that she had a boyfriend.

Anita didn't notice anything. She's more worried about Junior. She gave him an encouraging smile and when Junior saw this he felt a tingling sensation down his spine.

He took a deep breath and started to speak, "My name is Junior. I came from London. Nice to meet you all."

After that, there was silence. They didn't expect him to speak so abruptly.

Suddenly, Natsume clapped her hands and everyone followed. "I thought he doesn't know how to speak," said Natsume.

"So where do you want to sit?" asked the teacher.

He turned his gaze towards the seats nearest to Anita and he spotted an empty seat behind her.

"There," he pointed.

"Okay. You may sit there. Ms. King, will you kindly tour him around the school?" asked the teacher.

"Yes sir!" answered Anita

Lunch break…

"So you and Junior already know each other," said Behria.

They were eating their lunch and Anita, Hisa, Junior and the other girls were sharing the same table. Behria and her girlfriends who were also from America were sharing a different table. Touru and the boys were eating on a different table too but sure were listening to the upcoming conversation, maybe about the new boy.

Hisa could sense a tint of annoyance from Behria's voice although she didn't show it.

"Hey Junior, are you free tomorrow night?" Behria turned to Junior.

At that moment, Anita shot Junior a dangerous glance.

Junior was both confused and startled. He doesn't know why Anita was giving her that look but one thing is for certain, he doesn't want Anita looking at him so closely. He felt uncomfortable and heat wave was starting to rise from his cheeks.

Anita was confused too.

"Junior, are you sick?" she asked.

"No," he answered with his eyes hiding behind his bangs. "I'm going to the bathroom."

He stood up and left.

"You made him go away!" said Behria.

"No, I didn't," said Anita without even looking at Behria. "You're the one who made him go away by throwing that stupid question at him."

"You listen!" said Behria. "My father owns the best-selling company in America so no one has ever spoken to me like that, even my father. And my twin brother is an expert martial artist who won 37 times in the world championship and he's just as the same age as you. I've heard that you're an athletic person but I bet if you fight him now you won't stand a chance."

"You have a twin brother?" asked Anita without even minding the great things she said.

"Yeah, you have any problem with that?" she shot her a sharp look that could scare away even the coldest person in the world but Anita didn't notice it at all.

"Where is he? Why isn't he with you?" she asked instead.

"He's still on America arranging important papers about sporty things that you won't understand," she answered.

"Then I suppose I will fight him after he's done with his business," Anita said without any worry.

Everyone in the room stayed quiet listening intently to what the mighty Behria would say.

Behria was already boiling but Anita was just sitting there and everything's cool, drinking her favorite—milk.

"And-how-could-you-think-that-you-can-fight-him?!" Behria bursted out.

"I can if I want to," said Anita with her legs folded above her chair and her right arm poised on the chair's back lean with her other hand swinging the now empty bottle of milk.

Junior was back from the bathroom unaware of what's happening and almost as cool as Anita.

"Aren't we going back to class?" he asked casually.

Anita stood up followed closely by Hisa and her girlfriends but Anita turned to Behria again.

"Just to shut you up," she added with a smirk.

Back to class…

"I can't believe you've said that!" said the impressed Natsume to Anita who looks like she had already forgotten about the recent argument that she was involved in.

"And why wouldn't I say that," said Anita. "She's very proud because of her father's wealth. It's not even hers. And what I hate most is she took pride from the skills of her brother because if we're talking about strength…"

"Anita," Hisa interrupted her. "You don't know who Behria's brother is, do you?"

"Mmm…Nope," Anita answered. "I hardly know any celebrity especially when it comes to sports."

"Her brother is Coville Suri the most profound martial artist in the world and he's also the youngest. I'm worried Anita. Are you really serious of fighting him?"

"Yeah, and why wouldn't I?" Anita answered with same tone of voice. "Being a martial artist champion doesn't mean that he's the best."

"So you're saying that you're the best," said Touru.  
"Well…kinda," said Anita.

"What!" said the surprised Natsume. "Are you going to avenge me then?" Her expression turned into a puppy-look.

"Avenge you for what?" asked Anita.

"Well you see when she first came to class…

Flashback

"Welcome to our class!" said Natsume joyfully. "And to show you our hospitality I'll give you this new released copy of my sister's novel that is composed of love but tragic story and will give you a mellow-dramatic effect so you will be inspired!"

She handed it to Behria who eyed the book deceivingly and opened it to read. She looked at the contents shortly but after that she held the book with both hands and tore it in half. She threw the pieces sideways and said "I have no time for this kind of trash! My father could send me even a thousand copies of that but I wouldn't have the energy to read it. Your sister's novels are just crap. She just imitates the styles of Nenene Sumiregawa who is my favorite writer."

With that she headed to her seat and left the teary-eyed Natsume.

"It was so awful!" cried Natsume who was dramatically on her knees. "I mean she could refuse to accept it just like what you did, Anita but she destroyed it! How inhuman! Where is the justice?"

"Natsume, calm down," said one of the girls.

Anita felt happy because she has an advantage. She has an ace—Nenene.

"Ever since Behria arrived, no one has ever contradicted her," said Hisa. "She's been talking all about her father's wealth and her brother's skills. Everyone was scared of her and you're the first one that has ever stepped in front of her."

"You even humiliated her," said Touru who was pretty sure that Anita could defeat Behria's brother because of what he saw in the library when Anita was fighting with the masked Junior.

"Really?" said Anita. "Well, if that's the case then I have no choice but to fight her brother to shut her up."

"But Anita, her brother is dangerous," said Hisa. "I've heard that's he is as cold-hearted as Behria. You'll get hurt. Do you even know how to fight?"

Her classmates murmured in response and some nodded.

"Of course I can fight him. Tell them Junior," she crossed her arms and waited for Junior to back her up but he didn't.

"You can't fight him. You might get hurt," he just said and left.

Anita wanted to strangle him but the teacher had already arrived so she hadn't had any choice but to go back to her seat.


	2. Dreaming

Chapter II

"Yes, I understand," said a male voice from the telephone line. "I'll be there soon, sis. Don't worry."

"Just remember, you have to get here soon! I want to wipe off the smirk plastered on her face whenever I see her. I really hate her!" said a sharp high-pitched female voice.

"I told you. Don't worry. She'll pay for what she's doing to you."

"So I'll see you soon?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes, you will…" he answered in finality.

0 0 0

Anita was in the middle of a burning place. The place was a huge library. Everything was burning—the books and furnitures. She could feel the heat of the fire to her body. The fire was getting near to her.

Then she saw a familiar figure through the fire. It was a woman with long black hair and with glasses.

Anita was so scared that she couldn't move. She saw the fire crawling closer to her, burning everything it touches. She screamed and all of the papers near her enveloped her body to protect her from the fire.

Everything was dark. She couldn't see anything and then she was walking in an endless tunnel.

"Anita…" she heard someone from behind her whispered.

"Whose there?" she said, her voice echoing around the place.

No one answered. She was so scared of the coldness of the place and she's sure enough that someone is behind her. If only she could see in the dark then she'd be able to protect herself despite of the darkness.

"Anita…" it called again. The voice sounds so cold that it could freeze anything including Anita.

Anita was frozen in fright. She couldn't move. She might die down there without anyone finding her.

Then she heard footsteps from behind her. She automatically turned around. Her heartbeat was so fast that the person might already know that she's scared.

"Anita," she could see the figure of a man called to her but Anita wasn't sure if the man was the one who is calling her a while ago. The figure stopped walking from a distant but enough for Anita to see who it was.

She recognized him. But why him? Why did he come back?

It was Mr. Joker. He has an evil grin on his face.

"I'm going to take him now, Anita. You must let me take him," he muttered.

Anita was confused. Then she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around again and she saw Junior.

Junior was wearing a grief expression on his face. "Anita…" he said.

Anita realized that he's the one who is calling her a while ago.

"I'm sorry Anita. But I have to go. I'm doing this to protect you," he said. "If I refused to go with them, they will take you instead."

"Let's go Junior," Mr. Joker held out his hand.

Junior walked slowly and passed Anita without even looking at her.

Anita couldn't do anything but to stare. She felt like there's nothing more to do. Junior has already decided. She has to say goodbye.

_Are you letting him go away?_ A voice entered her mind. _What about your feelings? Don't you care for him? He will forget you._

"Don't go Junior!" she shouted.

But Junior had already reached Mr. Joker. He gave Anita a final glance and turned to Mr. Joker to take his hand.

The moment their hands touched, Junior closed his eyes and his body slumped.

It's like the energy was drained from his body.

"Junior?" asked a worried Anita.

Junior wasn't moving. Anita was getting worried and worried.

"Junior, please…" Anita was nearly in tears her voice was faltering.

Then Junior was conscious again and he lifted his head. Anita was glad so she ran to him to take him back from Mr. Joker's grasp but when she is about to grab his hand, she saw his eyes.

She stopped on her tracks to analyze Junior's eyes. They were empty and what scared her most was the evilness exposed from it.

She heard Mr. Joker let out a cruel laugh.

"Junior?" she said in a mere whisper.

"Kill her Junior, she is our enemy now. She's going to take the knowledge from you so kill her now!" shouted Mr. Joker.

Junior started to move. He ran towards Anita and he managed to grab her neck. Anita collapsed on the ground because of Junior's weight. She let out a cry.

Everything was getting blurred. Anita wanted to shake Junior to reality but she couldn't see clearly.

"Ju-Junior…"

_"Anita? Anita!"_

She heard the familiar voice from the tunnel but it contains much energy although it sounds worried.

"Anita!"

She opened her eyes and saw Junior's worried face right before her. He was holding her shoulders as though he had shaken her. Then, she remembered that he's going to kill her so she punched her square on the face.

"Ah!" His grip to her shoulders loosened and he collapsed on the floor beside the bed.

Anita returned to her senses and realized that everything was only a dream. She saw Junior lying on the floor so she panicked. She knows that she's the one who drove him unconscious so she began to drag him to the bed as long as she could. She successfully laid him on the bed.

Then she paused to think what to do next. She looked at his face. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. What is she doing? She must wake him up now or else Michelle might punish her for what she did and might be the same with Nancy for she's Junior's mom so she started to poke his nose.

"Hey, wake up," she whispered making sure that Junior would be the only one who could here her.

"Hey!" she whispered loudly than before.

Junior gained consciousness and he saw how close Anita's face onto his. He blushed.

"Oh no, you got sick because I punched you," Anita said while putting her hand on Junior's forehead.

"I'm not sick," he said shoving Anita's hand away with the same calm almost monotonous voice. "I came here to wake you up. Michelle told me to. Then I heard you moaning so I woke you up but then, you punched me. Why did you do that?"

Anita stared at her. She giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just—you're like a little kid telling a story to her mommy!" she said fighting hard not to laugh.

Junior grimaced. So Anita immediately run to the bathroom to take her shower.

0 0 0

It was a beautiful sunny morning. Junior and Anita was walking together towards the school. They were not talking to each other.

Anita was feeling uncomfortable of the silence. She's just not used to silence especially if she's with a friend. But she doesn't know what to say. There's nothing much interesting to say.

Thankfully, it was Junior who broke the silence.

"Are you having nightmares?" he asked.

Anita stopped on her tracks as well as Junior. She remembered her dream. It was about Junior. Junior was trying to kill her.

"No, I'm not having a nightmare," she answered on the same cheerful voice and she continued walking but Junior didn't.

"You were calling out my name," he said in almost a whisper.

Anita looked back at him. She saw the sadness from his eyes so she didn't answer. She stared at her feet instead thinking for a good excuse.

"Are you having a nightmare because of me?" Junior asked again.

But Anita still remained silent.

Junior started walking towards her and he stared straight at her face for him to see her full reaction to his next question.

"Are you thinking that I might betray you again?"

Anita was surprised. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course not! You know what, you're being so paranoid. You're always thinking that the people around you don't trust you!"

"But,"

"No buts! We're going to be late!"

And Anita grabbed his hand and dragged him.

They've reached the gate and saw a crowd in the middle.

_There must be some kind of a celebrity in here, _thought Anita

She dragged Junior trying hard to get away from the crowd when she heard someone said, "Coville! It's Coville Suri!"

She stopped on her tracks and a smirk slowly formed on her face.


	3. GO!

Chapter III

Junior and Anita had reached the gate when they saw a crowd in the middle.

_There must be some kind of a celebrity in here, _thought Anita

She dragged Junior trying hard to get away from the crowd when she heard someone said, "Coville! It's Coville Suri!"

She stopped on her tracks and a smirk slowly formed on her face.

Junior looked both surprised and worried. He pulled Anita's hand to keep her moving but she didn't budge.

"Well, well, Anita has arrived," said a feminine voice from behind.

They turned around and saw Behria with her arms crossed. She held that same proud expression but with more confidence.

The crowd stopped scrambling. They kept still as if watching an action movie and they are about to see the climax.

A boy with the same blonde hair as Behria appeared behind her. He was also smirking. He looks like a male version of Behria except that she looks at Anita with much interest.

Behria noticed this so she eyed her brother maliciously. Coville ignored her and continued staring at Anita.

Junior's hold in Anita's hand tightened. He felt anger towards Coville and protectiveness over Anita.

Anita's smirked did not waver. She pulled her hand away from Junior's hold to show-off her fearlessness. Junior was almost hesitant but he knew that he should not interfere with Anita's exposure. He looked at Coville with full determination instead even though Coville's eyes were fixed on Anita.

"So," said Coville. "You're Anita King. Such a beautiful lady like you knows how to fight?"

Anita almost puked to what he had just said.

Coville saw her reaction so he said in a gentlemanly voice, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Your pretty face might get damaged if you're really going to fight me."

Anita was fighting hard not to burst out laughing so she waved her hand in front of her as though wiping off all the words that Coville said.

"If I were you, I would stop being too friendly," she said when she had successfully wiped everything he said. "For looks can be deceiving. This beautiful lady in front of you might just kick your sorry ass."

The crowd started to murmur. Most of them were in Coville's side so they were murmuring insults about Anita but Anita did not mind them.

Coville's expression didn't waver somehow. His smirk just lowered a bit because of Anita's choice of words.

"If that's your opinion milady," he said.

The school bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"So I'll just see you in class, my dear Anita."

Anita gave him a sarcastic smile and started to move. She grabbed Junior's hand. She felt his hand and it was cold. She stared at Junior and Junior stared back. He looks like he wanted to say something but he said, "We have to go, we're going to be late."

He pulled her gently and so she followed.

In the classroom…

"Class, you have another new classmate and I think you already know who it is, so come on in!" said the teacher with a joyous voice as though he was hosting a TV show. Anita gave a small grunt enough for Hisa to hear so she giggled.

The door swung open and Coville's face appeared from it. He stepped inside with full confidence.

"Hello everyone. I am Coville Suri, which I think you already know for I'm very popular because of my amazing skills," he said.

This time, Anita gave a very large yawn, enough for everyone to hear so they turned to look at her.

"How boring…" she muttered and gave Coville another smirk

Behria clutched her knuckles although she didn't say anything.

Coville just smiled at Anita, a sweet and adoring smile and Anita returned a sarcastic smile.

"So where do you want to sit, Mr. Suri?" the teacher asked to break the scene.

"I want to sit near Ms. King as much as possible sir," he answered not removing his gaze to Anita.

"Um…but there's no empty seat near Ms. King."

"Then make one or else someone might get hurt…" he said with the same sweet voice.

"O-Ok. Junior, if you could please transfer…"

"I'm afraid that's not possible sir," Junior answered in an icy cold voice and was giving Coville a dangerous glare.

Coville's gaze transferred to him. He measured his appearance and was surprised with its strangeness.

"I'm afraid I won't allow that or else someone might get killed and be buried six feet under the ground by tomorrow," added Junior.

Anita turned to look at Junior and he looked back and gave her an unreadable expression so she gave him instead a proud smile. She returned his gaze to Coville and stuck her tongue out.

The teacher was already sweating. "Hisami then, will you kindly transfer to the far end please."

Hisa sadly stood up and started to grab her things when she heard Anita's voice said loudly, "Hisa will not transfer seat or anybody else near me for I might lavish blood in the four walls of this classroom and you might never see the sunrise again, sir."

The teacher was taken aback. What Anita had just said was offensive. He wanted to defend himself but he does not know how. Who knows? These kids might be serious by what they're saying. He now chooses what the less painful threat among the three students is and obviously, that's Coville Suri's threat. But it's Coville Suri that we're talking about in here. There was no evidence that Junior and Anita's threat would be possible but then, what if they really can?

Before he even made a decision, he heard Coville made a heavy sigh.

"Alright, alright, if that's what you want, my dear Anita," said Coville and started to walk on an empty at the far end of the room.

Anita didn't make any reaction and Junior looked busy with his notes. No one made any noise while Coville was making himself comfortable on his seat.

"S-So, now that we are all settled, let's start our lesson," the teacher was the one who broke the silence. He started talking non-stop.

Anita started to jot down on her notebook as well as the rest of the students except for one—Coville, although he had been unnoticeable to 'what' he is doing. He was staring at Anita without even blinking.

A few minutes had passed but Coville kept still, with his eyes locked on Anita.

Anita noticed him when she met his eyes. He winked at her but she gave him a revolting expression.

Coville chuckled silently not knowing that a certain boy was watching his every move whenever he's making a move near Anita.

Junior clutched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. He had no idea what was Anita's reaction when Coville winked at him. He's pretty sure that _that_ Coville likes Anita. What if Anita likes him too? No, there's no way Anita would like him. She will never…

His train of thoughts was cut off when he saw Coville made a flying kiss towards Anita. He was more surprised when he saw that Anita made no retorting reaction. He felt himself boiling with anger and jealousy. He couldn't take it anymore. He will burst out if he won't—

He suddenly stood and everyone's eyes fell upon him. Anita also turned around and gave him a confused glance.

His eyes were hidden under his bangs.

"May, may we excuse?" he muttered.

"Uh-uh…" the teacher stuttered with surprise but before he even made a straight answer Junior grabbed Anita's hand and dragged her before she even had the time to protest.

He dragged her outside along the seemed endless corridor.

Anita did not say anything while they were walking for she knew that Junior was at the edge of his temper. This is the first time she had seen him like this. She wonders what was bothering him.

At last, they come to a dead end. Junior stopped walking as well as Anita. However, he did not look at her. He is facing the wall with his back on Anita.

Anita waited for him to speak but he didn't. She was growing impatient now for she resisted talking a while ago.

Therefore, she decided to break the silence. She opened her mouth to speak but then, Junior started to speak, "Do you like him?" he said without looking at her.

"What are you saying Junior?" Anita asked calmly although inside her she was completely confused.

"What I mean is—do you like Coville?"

Anita was speechless as her mouth fell open. She clenched her fist. She wanted to scream. She tried to calm herself as she analyzes the situation.

She asked Junior the question that first came inside her head. "Why are you asking me that?" she asked again with the same calm voice.

"I just wanted to know."

"But why?" she asked exasperatedly. "Why the heck are you asking me that?!"

"Why don't you answer me, damn it!" he made an outburst looking straight at Anita.

Anita's mouth fell wider than a while ago and she stared at Junior with her eyebrows furrowed. She gritted her teeth, trying hard to control herself from hitting Junior but she couldn't.

"I won't answer your question unless you tell me why you're asking me that damn question!" she yelled onto his face.

Junior jumped in surprise. It's like he was awoken to reality. He didn't need that hit Anita was planning to give him. He felt ashamed to what he had just done but the damaged has been done. What now?

Anita was growing impatient every second. She's waiting for an answer. She opened her mouth to shout at him again when Junior said, "I saw him blowing a kiss at you but you didn't even made any disdainful reaction."

Anita was surprised, "What?! He did?!"

Junior's hopes rose up. "Y-You don't know? You didn't see him?"

"Of course I didn't see him! If I did, I should've punched him square on the face!"

Junior's face lightened up. "Really?"

Anita stared at him curiously. "You dragged me all the way here to tell me that? You should've just written it on a piece of paper and crumpled it and throw it at me."

"I'm sorry, not only for dragging all the way here but also for shouting at you," he said now, with a calm voice.

"Anyway, you're asking me a while ago…"

The school bell rang, just in time.

"Um…We still have classes. Let's go," said Junior taking Anita's hand in such a gentle manner that made Anita forget about the question.

In P.E. class…

The boys and the girls are in different classes and in different fields, which were divided by chicken wires. The girls were playing volleyball while the boys were playing baseball. Each and everyone were minding their own games except for one—Coville. His eyes were still glued on Anita.

However, Anita took no notice. Her full concentration is on the game considering that it's the very first game she'd be playing against Behria.

Her classmates had also been waiting this moment that they would see Behria's ability and if it could match up Anita's.

The teacher blew his whistle and the game started. Behria would be the one who will do the first service.

The students were almost not breathing, even the boys were watching. Junior wasn't worried. There's no way Behria could defeat Anita. What he is more worried is the way that Coville was looking at Anita. He had an impression that Coville is more than interested on her.

Behria walked slowly to the service area with a confident smile on her face, her curly hair waving with the wind and shining brightly by the sun's light rays.

She stopped walking and she held the ball with expertise.

Anita's teammates were a bit scared so they readied for the attack but Anita just stood there with her hands on her waist and wearing a cool expression.

Behria saw Anita's pose. She felt the anger going through her but she calmed down and just thought the positive way. _We'll see whose better now_, she thought.

She tossed the ball in the air and hit it with a spike. The ball dashed like a bullet on Anita's direction. Anita narrowed her eyes to filter the light that is hitting her eyes. She readied herself.

She bent her knees, stopped the ball with just a gentle toss, and had managed to return it to the opponent's court.

Behria had expected this so she hit the ball with a spike again so that neither of the opponents could hit it in time except that if they know how to fly.

Unexpectedly, Anita run and jumped three meters and successfully blocked the ball with an extra energy, which made it unstoppable by any of them. The ball hit the ground and bounced. The players turned to look at it while it rolled and stopped on Behria's feets.

Behria clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She looked at Anita who gave him a teasing smirk. She stomped her feet and left.

All the students clapped and woot. They've finally showed Behria who's the boss and that is Anita.

Coville's expression was neither annoyed nor astonished. He looked satisfied by what he saw. Nevertheless, he didn't know that Junior was watching him.

It was the boy's turn. They're not curious about Junior's skills because he doesn't seem to have any so they put him as a substitute but they want to see Coville's.

They started to play, it was Touru's team against Coville's team, and Touru's team was losing. Junior was in Touru's team but since he's just a substitute, he's not able to play. He was just looking at Coville with a dangerous glance because he is giving Anita a glimpse from time to time.

Anita started to notice the Coville's glimpsing so she pretended that she was interested to see Junior play although she's really interested.

She knows that Junior doesn't know how to play baseball but since Junior is strong she wants to see Junior to do some sports. She was disappointed when she found out that Junior was just a substitute. She felt annoyed so she climbed up the chicken wire that was dividing the fields and run towards Touru.

The boys watched with interest. They knew that Anita was some kind of a tomboy and some of them were afraid of her but Touru is the one who's always teasing her. It was entertaining to see them fight.

Junior saw her too and made a frown because she ran towards Touru instead of him but his frown immediately disappeared when she saw her giving Touru a sermon while pointing at his direction. He thinks that he had a good idea what Anita was babbling about.

Coville didn't make any reaction about Anita's complaints because he thinks that Junior doesn't have any athletic ability considering his appearance, he looks like a gentle lamb.

Touru was hesitating to let Junior play because their team was losing badly but he knows that Anita won't give up that easily so he just said yes.

Anita was glad so she ran towards Junior. Junior saw her coming and remained his composure wondering if he looks okay.

When Anita reached him, she suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him hard.

"You're going to play now!" she said.

Junior followed her towards his teammates. They gave him a distrustful look.

Anita noticed their reaction so she told Junior not to mind them. Junior was afraid because he doesn't know how to play baseball the proper way, which he thinks he doesn't.

"You just have to hit the ball hard, okay?" Anita murmured and Junior nodded.

She gave him an encouraging pat on the back and ran off to watch.

Coville was so confident and was determined to impress Anita. Junior feels the same excessively. He will do his best to make Anita proud and he will show to this Coville Suri that he will win Anita's cheer. He held the bat with full determination.

Coville waited for the signal. One, two, three, he threw the ball and it dashed like a bullet towards Junior.

Junior hit the ball with all his might and it dashed back straight towards Coville who didn't see it because he didn't expect that Junior could hit the ball so he already looked at Anita.

The ball had hit his face so it knocked him unconscious. The students gathered around him to see if he's still alive except for Junior who was shocked by what he had just done and Anita who cheered and ran towards Junior.

Junior saw Anita running towards her so she gave her a small smile and he saw her happy face so he blushed but he blushed even more when Anita flung her arms around him.

Anita realized what she had just done so she immediately let go. "I'm sorry," she muttered while blushing.

"I-It's alright," answered Junior.

Their moment has been cut when they stepped aside to make way for Coville's unconscious body, which has been carried by a stretcher. They stared at each other and Anita just laughed.

Touru's team congratulates Junior and Touru asked him to join the baseball club.

But what would happen to Anita and Coville's fight if Coville was already handicapped?


	4. Grip!

Chapter IV

The morning is quiet and peaceful. But not for long because the voice of a hard-headed girl will soon break the silence.

"AH!!!!!!!! I'm late!"

Anita flung her blanket and run towards the bathroom to do her thing. She had finished tidying herself amazingly after a few moments. She dashed downstairs and greeted her sisters who were both busy reading books which is a daily routine.

"You have to get used in waking up by yourself. You're always depending on Junior," said Michelle who's watching Anita at the corner of her eye.

"Woy-din't-Junio-weyk-mi-ap?" Anita asked with her mouth full of morning breakfast.

Nenene suddenly came out from nowhere and spank Anita hard on the head using a somewhat ream of paper which might be her finished novel ready for publication but unfortunate enough to be hit to Anita's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full!" she shouted with her hands on her hips and glaring dangerously to Anita who glared back.

"I'm late! I need to eat fast!"

"Then don't talk!"

"Michelle was the one who made me talk!"  
"She didn't ask you a question!"

The two keep on shooting words so Michelle just stood between them smiling fondly like refereeing a game for children.

"Alright, alright, you two. Do you know what time it is Anita?" Michelle interrupted her.

Anita paused for a while and suddenly realized that—"I'M DEAD!!!!!"

She dashed outside like a wind as she reached the school and the classroom door breathing frantically.

She cooled off herself without opening the door, without anyone inside the room knowing that she's outside preparing herself for a very long wild lecture from her teacher and humiliation from Behria and…

Her train of wild and exaggerated thoughts was cut off when someone opened the door. She lifted her head to take a look to her supposedly savior when she recognized the person.

It's Coville Suri. Anita backed away immediately. She thought it would be Junior. She felt so disappointed. But that's not the case. Coville Suri is standing in front of her as though readying for a fight. Is it going to start now? The fight? Right here? Right now? Of course not. We still have classes.

Anita noticed the expression on Coville's face. It was different from the one she always sees. She can see anger mixed with longing from it. Is it because of what Junior had done on the baseball game? Probably. But if it is, then he would have finished Junior first.

_Oh, no…Junior! _Anita immediately shoved Coville out of her way to see if Junior is alright. She rolled her eyes around the classroom searching for any sign of Junior's physical features but all she saw was her classmate's chit chatting happily. She saw Behria on the far end corner with her girlfriends and was eyeing her maliciously.

She spotted Hisami so she directed to her. "Oh hi Anita! You're late but it's fine because—,"

"Where's Junior?" she asked Hisami quietly avoiding for any of her other classmates to overhear what she's saying especially the devil Suri twins.

"I don't know. I thought he is with you because he's also late. Why? Is something the matter?"

Anita did not respond. She turned to look again at Coville's direction and saw that he is also looking at her. He grinned evilly and went outside the classroom. After a few moments, Anita decided to follow him without even putting down her things leaving a puzzled Hisami behind.

She went outside and looked sideways of the corridor. It was deserted. She turned left towards the stairs her footsteps echoing around the place. She was alert in case Coville is hidden somewhere and would lunge at her unaware. But she's not worried for that might be better if he do. She's quite sure that she could defeat him with her skills considering she has paper skills. She has a lot of papers with her. She doesn't have to worry. She's more worried about Junior.

What could they have possibly done to him? Junior is strong. He almost had killed her back then. There's no way the Suri twins could put him down. What if he's been tricked or something?

Anita made it to the entrance of the building without a Coville taking her by surprise. Instead, she saw Coville in the middle of the extensive school ground. His arms were crossed awaiting Anita's arrival. She should have known that Coville would be fair when it comes to battle. But salvaging Junior is not fair at all.

Anita stopped in front of Coville at a distance of about three meters. She gave him a provoking glance while Coville still grinned evilly.

"Shall we start?" said Anita loudly putting down her things but not so far away from her to make sure of her safety.

She expected him to attack her and will only answer when he had already hit her but then, she saw him shake his head. Confusion flooded her mind.

"Let us make a term of agreement," he said.

Anita's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do we have to make one?"

"To make this fight a serious one unlike those which are just like games. I want you to know that this fight will take us risks."

Anita almost hesitated but she agreed in the end. She doesn't want Coville to think that she's scared. She can do this. What is she worrying anyway? Junior? Yes, his terms might be about Junior.

"So what do you bet?" she asked.

She saw Coville's grin become more evil and when he answered, she found out why. "If I won—you will be mine."

Anita's lips dried_. What the heck is he talking about? Isn't he going to bet for Junior?_ She remained still not showing her confusion. "Well, if that's your bet…If I won, you will bring Junior back."

Anita thought she saw Coville made a confused expression but she saw that evil grin again so she thought that it's just her imagination. Coville agreed without hesitating, actually, he seemed to be eager. For the fight? Might be. "Let's begin."

As soon as Coville's voice faded by the wind, students came flocking by the windows of the building cheering, clapping and shouting.

_What the?_ Anita's mouth fell open. They seemed to be prepared that 'their' fight will soon begin. Some of them were carrying banners but all of them were to cheer Coville. It seems like her classmates are the only one who does not know that this fight will occur.

For the first time, Anita felt nervous. It's like waiting her turn in the dental clinic.

"Scared?" she heard Coville said. "Don't worry, my dear Anita. You will be alright as long as you are with me. I would try to be nice and gentle."

Anita glared at him. She won't let him humiliate her especially in front of her friends. But she must have more courage in her if only Junior is watching too. She hoped that somewhere in the corners of the school, Junior is in there cheering for her. But he can't if he's being held as a hostage. All Anita could do is to try her best, wrong—she should show Coville that she's the best to save Junior.

Suddenly, she saw Behria walking towards their direction holding what looks like a microphone? She gave her brother and the audience a sweet smile and gave Anita a smirk before talking in the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU WILL NOW WITNESS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME PHENOMENON RIGHT HERE IN THE SCHOOL GROUNDS AND FOR FREE, HOW MY DEAR TWIN BROTHER, THE MOST SKILLFUL MARTIAL FIGHTER, COVILLE SURI DEFEAT THE UNPOPULAR, SELF-AGGRANDIZING BUT NON-SKILLFUL ANITA KING!" She gave Anita another smirk while the crowd cheered for Coville as an insult to Anita so Anita tried her hardest to keep her composure.

"ARE YOU ALL EXCITED?" said Behria from the microphone as though she was holding a concert. The audience woot and cheered in response.

"THEN LET'S BEGIN!" Behria reached out her free hand up in the air signaling the start of the fight. The crowd cheered more loudly deafening Anita who was lost in thought because she was distracted by the crowd so she didn't see Coville lunging towards her direction clutching his knuckles preparing and narrowing his eyes wildly for a good spot on Anita's body to hit.

Anita's eyes widen in shock as she felt the piercing pain on her stomach when Coville's knuckles deepen on that part of her body. She was forced backwards after the punch and nearly stumbled on her feet but luckily she used her hands for support. She clutched her stomach with her head down low because she was coughing loudly and droplets of blood are visible on the ground.

Some of the audience gasped in horror and felt sympathetic for Anita although most of them were enjoying the scene.

Coville almost felt pitiful for Anita but he saw her sister eyeing her closely so he smirked instead while Behria continued her insulting commentary, "DID YOU ALL SEE THAT? THAT IS ONLY THE FIRST SHOT OF COVILLE, AND KING IS ALREADY DOWN! WILL SHE SURVIVE THE FEARSOME SPEED OF THE LEGENDARY COVILLE SURI?"

Anita's classmates were also watching. They watch Anita received the first strike.

"Oh Anita…" Hisami was sobbing in Touru's arms. Touru's shirt went soaking from tears of Hisa but he ignores it and instead comforts the grieving girl. Her other classmates all looked like someone had just died.

At last, Anita had stopped coughing although her head is still headed low.

"Are you going to give up now? I'm afraid you can hardly stand," Coville said.

The crowd continued to cheer and Anita's classmates can't do anything to light Anita's spirits up. If only a certain boy with British accent is there cheering for her then it would stand out among everything else.

Suddenly, they heard Anita chuckled softly under her breath. It's like she's breathing exasperatedly but it was recognizable as a laugh. Her laugh becomes louder and louder so when she lifted her head her face becomes visible of the sun's light rays and a droplet of blood at the tip of her lips.

Everyone kept still and didn't say a word staring at Anita who seemed like she had grown mad. Is that how painful Coville Suri's punch? It will drive you crazy because of the pain. Hisami stopped crying and also stared at Anita so she was speechless in shock. Her best friend had gone mad!

Anita stopped laughing abruptly. She looked at Coville straight into the eye wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She wants to laugh more because she saw Coville's confused expression but she insisted on smirking which she didn't hesitate to do. Her white teeth glinted by the sun's rays but unfortunately did not blind Coville because the blood on it blocked some portion of it.

"Is that all you can do?" she said with a tint of malice at the edge of her voice. The crowd started to murmur and Behria started to boil inside. Coville however remained cool. He must have expected this.

Hisami was relieved that Anita was fine although it did not replace her worry. Natsume is the one who is overjoyed because she called the attention of her classmates, "Everyone! Let us help Anita through encouraging."

"We can't help her. Our cheers will just be drowned from the cheers of the Coville fans," said one of the girls.

"Then let's not say it, let's show it!" she answered happily.

They ripped the curtains of their room and removed the table cloth from the teacher's desk. The most artistics in the class manipulate the writing tools and started to pour out their creativeness on the fabric, even the non-artistic helped just to make it fast. And after a few moments, they admired their work and immediately hung it outside the window. It said _Go Anita!!! You can do it!_ And the other one which is smaller _Go and kick Suri's ASS! _which was the idea of Natsume so the girls who are conservative did not approve the words. They cheered their loudest which was surprisingly loud enough to drown the cheers of the Coville fans. Actually, the only reason why their cheers could be heard is because the Coville fans had stopped cheering for they turned to look at the newly-made banner for Anita.

The banner and their cheers had also caught Anita's attention. Anita smiled feverishly while shielding her eyes from the sun's ray to see the banner more clearly.

Behria thought it was absurd so she made her own cheer using the microphone, "COVILLE IS THE BEST! GO! GO! GO! MIGHTY COVILLE!!!"

Behria's voice echoed loudly deafening everyone so even the Coville fans booed.

Behria immediately stopped and just laugh to block her humiliation. "UM…SO LET'S CONTINUE THE FIGHT!"

The Coville fans started to cheer again drowning the cheers of Anita's supporters. But Anita's spirit is still at its height because of the banner. For her, the first strike from Coville served as a wake up call for her unconscious mind so now, she's already focused. _Get ready Coville for I'll catch up with you now!_

She jumped high in the air clutching her knuckles preparing for a wild punch as a revenge for Coville but it seems like Coville could read her move so she changed her mind and flung her legs instead for a kick when she reached Coville hitting him hard on the face. But that doesn't match the pain he caused Anita a while ago, that's just a diversion because Anita had managed to grab his left arm which he didn't see because he's facing the right for the aftermath of Anita's attack. She twisted Coville's arm which had caused him to flinch and she lean on his back which had caused him to drop on the ground. Anita immediately used her free hand and hit Coville on the small part of his spine. It's not fatal, it's just extremely painful. So Coville screamed in pain. He can't move. It seems like he's already paralyzed.

Anita let go of him right away. She watched and stood beside his twitching body.

Behria dropped the microphone which fell with a loud thud and went to help Coville but Coville shouted at her to prevent her from helping. Behria stopped on her tracks and watched her brother with teary eyes.

The Coville fans were very noisy. Anita couldn't understand what they were saying but she's pretty sure that all of them were worried about Coville as much as her because she would have killed him.

Suddenly, Coville tried to move his twisted arm to bring back the joints in place. Anita could hear the small cracking together with Coville's moaning in pain. She almost flinched. Next, he tried to move his trunk. This time he is really sobbing in pain. The cracking becomes bigger and Anita really had flinched. When he was done, he slowly stood up rearranging few of the joints in his neck and hands. But he looked like a mess. His face and other parts of skin that are visible were full of dirt and his hair was messy. And aside from that he was breathing heavily. He looked really tired unlike when Anita recovered from his first strike.

Behria was worried of her brother but there's no way they will going to loose this fight with someone who is anonymous and have nothing to be proud of, someone like Anita King. "CO-COVILLE SURI IS STILL UNDAMAGED AFTER THAT INHUMAN ATTACK FROM KING! SO LET'S CONTINUE THE FIGHT!" she shouted although her voice seems to be uneven.

But then, they saw Coville limping in the direction of Anita. He still hasn't recovered yet. _But what is he up to now?_ Anita thought. He continued to forward towards Anita while Anita was so confused so she did not move but she keep herself alert in case Coville has something under his sleeves.

When Coville had reached Anita, he suddenly grabbed her wrists so Anita automatically tried to pull away. But Coville was keeping a firm grip. "You will be mine…" she heard him murmur and was out of earshot of everyone including Behria. "You will be mine no matter what…"

She finally understood what he said. Coville Suri is completely obsessed with her! But she's still couldn't figure out the reason yet. Right now, she doesn't know what to do for Coville must be planning something and those words were might be only made for distraction. But look at the positive way. Coville must have reached his limit and could not fight now so he can't accept the truth that he lost. That means that the terms will be effective and she, Anita, will not be Coville's and she, Anita, will take Junior back!

"Let go of me!" she said to Coville and when Coville didn't, she was about to give him a one last shot when suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind her, a voice of a boy with British accent. "Let go of her."

Anita turned around immediately and was surprised to see Junior in a complete state—unharmed and was perfectly clean, his usual appearance. Junior was wearing a serious expression, an expression that she had never seen before. That's when she realized that the time had passed and Junior had changed, he has a mind of his own now. She's not even sure if this is the Junior she once saved from the British library. But no matter what kind of change Junior was in, Anita was sure that it was for the better. Junior has grown up and she still hasn't. And that's one big difference that she should know.

"I said let go of her," he said coldly. The audience was silence. They don't know who Junior is because aside from him, being a new student, he is also a nobody. So some of them booed and started throwing things although it doesn't reach Anita and the others.

Coville gritted his teeth and did not let go of Anita while Anita kept on struggling. "And who do you think you are to interrupt this fight?"

"You're not even fighting," Junior answered with that same tone of voice.

Behria was angry too but she was scared to interfere.

Anita meanwhile was boiling inside. She hated to be ignored. _Isn't this my fight against Coville? Then, why is Junior here in the scene?_ she thought. She has to act now or the spotlight would be stolen by Junior from her. She quickly clenched her knuckles and punched Coville on the face unprepared. But as soon as she was freed from Coville's grasp she felt Junior's hand made another grab of her other wrist. She turned around and shook his hand away with such force.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"I'M THE ONE WHO MUST ASK YOU THAT! THIS IS MY FIGHT AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO INTERFERE!" she blurted out.

But Junior did not flinch or even showed any sign of cowardice. He gave Anita a scary glare. Anita was shocked of how stubborn Junior could be.

Then, Junior suddenly grabbed Anita's waist, lift her up and hung her on his shoulders. "What are you doing?! Let go!" Anita was struggling like a baby struggling to let go from her daddy. She is banging her fists on Junior's back but Junior was surprisingly unharmed of Anita's banging unlike Coville who was almost paralyzed by it.

Some of the audience' mouth hanged open because the fight a while ago had turned into a circus. But most of them were laughing and enjoying, seeing Anita struggles against Junior.

Anita's classmates were worried especially Hisami. Natsume grunted in annoyance. They almost have it. They nearly won.

Coville and Behria were rooted to the spot. They felt like Junior is the authority. He knows when and how to end an insanity.

Junior had reached the gate while carrying Anita who keeps on struggling and throwing curses at Junior. Junior is like carrying a bundle of wood which cannot talk nor move because he completely ignores Anita's complaints. His face showed the same usual expression he uses—the gentle one.

While they walk, people were staring at them because of their positions but they don't mind them.

When they've reached Nenene's apartment, Junior let go of her in a way as though they were a newly-wed couple and they have finally arrived at their new home while Anita moved away from Junior as much as possible.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs that made everyone in the living room stare—Michelle, Maggie, Nenene, Yomiko and Nancy.

"I told you not to fight him!" Junior answered in the angry tone he once used to his mother, Nancy.

Nancy's eyes widen in shock. She doesn't want to see Junior getting so angry because she remembers her lack of responsibility as a mother but she doesn't know what to do so she didn't say anything just like the others.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Anita shouted out loud.

"Then who will! Grow up, will you?!"

Anita was speechless. She felt like she's going to cry. Junior had humiliated her in front of everyone in school and now, in front of her sisters, Nenene, Yomiko and Nancy.

"This is pointless…" she said quietly. She ran upstairs and a loud bang of a door was heard.

Everybody in the living turned to Junior and gave him a questioning glance. Junior flushed and didn't say anything.

There was long silence before Michelle had the sense to break the ice and fix the damage. She slowly stood up to talk to Junior but Nancy suddenly straightened up and reached Junior first.

Michelle just smiled knowing that Nancy is beginning to perform her motherly responsibility.

Nancy took Junior's hand, gestured him to sit and Junior followed with his head low. Nancy sat opposite to Junior preparing an interrogation to her son. She doesn't know how to handle stuffs like this. Being a mother is really a hard job. It's hard enough trying to understand your son when you couldn't even understand yourself. But no matter what, she will do her best to be a good mother because of that something not only she can feel through her veins but also through her heart. Loving a child is something that will make a difference to a woman even if that woman is nothing but full of innocence because this child will wake her up to reality and to the real meaning of life.

Nancy was trying to think for a good question that is not so demanding but good enough to dig the complete information while she played with her fingers.

After a few moments, she already had chosen one.

"Ehem," she cleared her throat. "So…what happened Junior?" She's not sure if it's a good question but the silence is taking so long and the rest were waiting and it had pressured her so much. She was praying that Junior would answer kindly or properly without shouting or not keeping silent pretending he heard nothing…

"Anita was fighting," he answered in a mere whisper however sounds sincere.

"AGAIN?" Michelle asked loudly that made them jump except Junior. "Sorry…" she muttered.

"Fighting with who?" continued Nancy.

"With Coville Suri the martial artist."

"WHAT?!" Michelle reacted again, but this time together with Nenene.

"So, why did you…fight?" Nancy asked again ignoring the reaction of the two.

"I…She…Um…" Junior stuttered not knowing where to start. He wanted it to appear that it's all Anita's fault to spare himself but it's impossible. He knows that Michelle is really angry after she found out that Anita was making a fight again but her mother would be so disappointed when she found out that she took Anita in the middle of the fight because it really had humiliated her. He felt sorry for Anita but he did it for her own good. He had warned her before and it's his entire fault, for he didn't realize that Anita won't listen to him.

"Alright Junior, calm down and tell us what happened from the start."

At that moment, Junior started to speak. From the provocation of Behria and their argument, to the arrival of Coville, and everything, but everything he said seemed to be all in favor for Anita. He mentioned that the twins were acting so dominantly and that Anita just wants to help their classmates and that her fighting is just a form of revenge. Why? Why does he have to defend her? Now the blame is in him. The only way to defend himself is by telling the truth—his true reason of not letting Anita to fight. But he can't say 'that'. He just can't. They would not understand especially if Anita finds out. He has to make a clever excuse and it has to be convincing. But what excuse?

When he had finished talking, he saw her mother shaking. Shaking?

"THEN WHY DID YOU TOOK HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FIGHT WHEN SHE NEARLY WON AND HAD SUCCESSFULLY AVENGED HER FRIENDS?!" she suddenly busted out. She was shaking with anger and she was just resisting to shout because as much as possible, she doesn't want to get mad at Junior for being gentle to her children is one of her points of being a good mother.

"Because…because…" Junior was stuttering again sounded like he wants to defend himself and as though it's not really his fault but he couldn't come up for a good reason. Her mother had just shouted at him but he must've readied himself with something like this.

Nancy gave a heavy sigh as though she wants to give up of being a mother but to think that she still has a long way to go, giving up is not an option.

"Junior. Go. And. Apologize," she said like she can't spit it out.

"No," Junior answered quietly.

Nancy stared at him and was beginning to boil again.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs pointing at the direction where Anita ran.

"NO!" Junior shouted back which makes him sound like it's final and he would never do it even if he died.

"APOLOGIZE!" Nancy started to seize him and pulled him upstairs. The others helped too. They were all in Anita's side even Nenene. Junior was struggling but they were all strong, one against five? Juniors phasing ability had disappeared for some reason, maybe because he and his mother were fighting.

When they've reached the door, Michelle opened the door not seeing Anita because she was too busy of keeping Junior on hold.

They have managed to force Junior to go inside the room and they locked it as soon as he did. Junior bang at the door ordering them to open it trying hard to phase through it until he heard Anita shouted from behind, "GET OUT!!!"

He turned around panicking and saw Anita…


	5. ROCKS

Chapter V

"This is pointless…" Anita said quietly. She ran and stormed upstairs without even looking back, and banged the door of the room. She undid the covers forcefully that it almost ripped and grabbed a pillow as she collapsed herself on the bed, burying her face on the pillow, resisting the urge to cry. A portion of her chest is really aching which is forcing her to cry. She felt the pillow slowly getting damp of her tears. It's hard to control your emotions. It's very hard indeed and this feeling of her is pretty new too. A part of her wants to hate Junior forever and never forgive him for everything he did to her but a part of her was telling her that it was really her fault and Junior knows the better thing to do unlike her who always acts so childishly.

Now, she was crying silently with her face still buried in the pillow until she heard shouting from downstairs. She lifted her head to hear more clearly. It seems like Nancy had shouted to Junior about something—about her and Junior's fight? And suddenly, she heard pounding on the stair steps. She sat on the bed hugging her pillow praying that they won't come inside but unfortunately she saw the doorknob turned revealing Junior who seemed to be being forced inside the room. She saw Michelle who looks so serious and determined to push Junior inside the room; however, she did not see Anita which Anita was so thankful about because she doesn't want anyone to see her visual aspect at this moment.

Anyway, she was so confused to what she was seeing. Why would they force Junior inside this room? Considering that this is the room she was currently in, she finally understood and felt anger beginning to overtake her emotions.

They have managed to force Junior inside and Junior started to pound the door with his fist, yelling to whoever is outside the door. Anita saw him tried to phase through but it seemed like he can't.

Her anger was rising up, like magma rising up to the mouth of a volcano. She can't take it anymore. She was having a moment on her own, when on of a sudden, the person whom was the real reason why she was crying right now, will break in through her mentation and reflection.

If she won't release her anger, she would explode so she did, "GET OUT!!!"

Junior turned around panicking and saw Anita who stopped shouting right away. He saw her face and eyes—her red and puffy eyes, the effect of her crying because of what he did. As he looked at her, he felt a lurch in his stomach because of guilt and a strong sudden urge to embrace her as a sorry. But he saw anger through her eyes so he took a step backward which caused him to fit his back on the door, scared and was cornered. A while ago, he was the authority and now, just because he saw a girl who just cried and was angry, he suddenly became a scardy cat. But she's not just a girl, she is Anita—his Anita. His Anita? Where did that come from?

Anita was fuming. She really is going to explode, but suddenly, he saw her shoulders became relaxed, buried her face on the pillow again and slumped on the bed without looking at him.

Junior also relaxed but just a little, in case Anita starts to shout again. He didn't say anything so the atmosphere was silent, although not peaceful, feeling discomfort from the disguising silence. He wished Anita would speak any moment now because he, at the moment, looks like an idiot, standing right there, doing nothing. He felt his knees slightly vibrating because of the minutes he was standing without even moving a muscle for he was afraid that he might disturb Anita and she would start shouting again. But what does he care anyway? What did he do to receive this? He just did what he think is right. Think is right…think is right…maybe it's not right after all. If it is not right, then doing wrong is better for it will do right. _I'm so confused now_… Thoughts are swimming around his head, accusing him of guilt and resentment for everyone, for Anita. But look, she's the one who's feeling like she has been maltreated. _So childish!_

The sun's orange rays glistened all over the room, informing him that it's already sunset. He stared at her back and saw that the figure is moving up and down, breathing rhythmically. He had come up with the conclusion that she had fallen asleep so he had the chance to relax fully.

Knowing that no matter what he does, his mother will not let him get out of this prison-like den without even saying sorry to this hard-headed girl, he slowly walked to the bed and sat on it, beside the sleeping Anita, without making any sound. His eyes softened when he thought of _hard-headed girl_.

He stared at her pink hair. It looks so soft and fluffy…like cotton candy. And without thinking, he gently touched it to stroke it. But at the very moment his hand rested on her head, Anita suddenly rolled over slapping his hand away, bolting up, sitting straight and giving him a stony glare. Junior was a bit taken aback of her sudden movement, however, he's not that scared anymore. He had successfully returned the courage he had and he was more than ready in dealing with this—hard-headed girl… So he gave her in exchange of her glare, a gentle but deceiving stare.

Anita was shaking in anger. "What do you think you have just done?" she asked coldly.

Junior's brows lifted up in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a calm tone.

"You know what I'm talking about." There was a pause and Anita waited for him to answer, but he was stuck in a huge labyrinth right now and he still hasn't figured the way out.

Anita had grown impatient so she shouted again to wake Junior in showing him that she's really mad, "YOU PLANNED TO DO SOMETHING TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP, DIDN'T YOU?! BECAUSE I JUST PRETENDED TO BE ASLEEP JUST TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO! AND I'M RIGHT, BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY UP TO SOMETHING, WHICH I THINK ISN'T GOOD BECAUSE FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU JUST DID SOMETHING UNNICE TO ME THIS AFTERNOON! SO DON'T YOU EVER PLAY INNOCENT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" she breathed heavily because of the outburst she just made but then, she saw Junior's reaction and it looks so calm and serene which irritates her more. It's like he's laughing at her deep inside. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!!"

From downstairs, they all jumped when they heard the shouting of Anita from upstairs. Michelle shook her head ignoring the shouts but Nancy was worried. She knows that Junior would not say sorry, but still she forced him just because she is his mother. However, the rest ignored it just like Michelle.

Junior still have his soft eyes glued on Anita while she gritted her teeth and glared at him like she's going to eat him alive.

She felt betrayed. Junior is not on Coville's side, but he's not on her side either. What does he want from her? If he does not want to get involved, then why is he forcing himself to be. She didn't ask him to support her or anything.

"I'm not planning to do anything bad to you. I'm just…tempted to…touch your hair," he said truthfully but he doesn't know how to say it without sounding like stupid.

"And why do you want to touch my hair!"

"Because…because…" he stammered because he, himself doesn't know the reason. So he said, "Because it's pink."

"Are you insulting me?" she asked coldly.

"N-No. I didn't say that it's ugly, right? It's just, I'm attracted to it, that's all," he immediately answered.

Anita was taken aback to what he had just said. _Didn't he just say that he was attracted to my hair?_ She blushed at the thought but she immediately pushed it at the back of her mind remembering her anger.

"So why the hell are you here?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"I…" he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to apologize to her. But of course, he won't do that. Her mother and the others just forced him to, so they locked him here, together with _her_…

"They are forcing me to apologize to you," he answered straight without a tint of fear on his voice.

"And you are not going to apologize?"

Junior nodded, "Yeah, that's right. They locked me here, so I don't have any choice. But still, I won't apologize, okay?"

Anita was fuming again and veins were starting to pop out from her temples.

"Do you have any idea, why I agreed to fight him?" she asked defiantly.

Junior shook his head and was curious to what may be the answer until Anita made an outburst. "I DID IT TO SAVE YOU, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELD AS A HOSTAGE! YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP THIS MORNING SO I WAS WORRIED. I ASKED HISA IF SHE HAD SEEN YOU BUT SHE DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU WERE LATE TOO! I PANICKED SO I SUSPECTED COVILLE! I FOUGHT HIM BETTING YOUR SAFETY AGAINST HIS BET WHICH IS ME! ME TO BE HIS! HIS PROPERTY, HIS POSSESSION, I DON'T KNOW OR WHATSOEVER! I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID I FELT WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE REALLY NOT IN THEIR HANDS? HE AGREED TO MY TERMS, MAKING ME BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE THEIR HOSTAGE! AND THEN, YOU WENT THERE AND TOOK ME, SHOWING ME HOW STUPID I WAS, SHOWING TO EVERYBODY HOW STUPID, DUMB AND IDIOT I'VE BEEN, SHOWING TO MY SISTERS, YOUR MOTHER, NENENE AND YOMIKO THAT I AM A STUPID LITTLE GIRL AND WAS ACTING BEFORE EVEN THINKING? YOU THINK THAT CARING FOR YOU IS A STUPID THING TO DO? NOW I HATE YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tears were streaming from her eyes and she was breathing heavily like she had just run a mile. Junior's mouth hanged wide open. He felt so stupid. He shouldn't have done that. He felt the guilt storming all over him. But if he didn't do that, then what could have happened? No way. There's no way he will let _that_ happen to Anita. So he is still on the side of him, which thinks that what he had done is right.

Anita didn't remove her eyes from Junior because of anger although it's hard for her to see his face because it's getting darker. _If I won't release this anger, I will have a stroke…_she thought. She felt the urge to strangle him to death, but that look on his eyes was preventing her to move.

"You think you're good enough…" Junior said, his eyes were hidden under his bangs. "You think you're good enough to think and do that for me?"

Anita's eyebrows furrowed.

"You think that you could help me by fighting him?" continued Junior. "Well…I think that you're right. You really are stupid. That's the stupidest thing you've done you know that? And you are thinking that you are strong and you could handle him…"

Anita was getting angrier and angrier. Her muscles in most parts of her body are shaking so violently and her hand balled into a fist. Junior noticed this and readied himself for Anita might suddenly attack him.

"You are evil! Can't you feel any bit of concern?! Because…because…what you're doing to me right now is like stabbing me in here…" she pointed her trembling finger into her chest, making her pale nail visible.

Junior felt a hard pang on his heart although he did not show any reaction, for it will only show his weakness, and he is determined that he needs nothing like that for now.

Anita couldn't believe how much Junior had changed. He had changed into a cold-hearted freak. But she will do anything just not to lose this fight.

"And you don't care…YOU DON'T CARE! IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY?!" she said with a look daring to say yes.

"Of course not! I care about you. That's why I did that and it seems like you don't understand because you're so close-minded to even want to understand."

"Well, I think you have your own way of showing your care because for me, what you did doesn't look like caring at all!"

"You see? You don't understand because you don't want to. And you're so selfish that you only care for yourself and not others! You only care about your feelings so you can't even see that I care for you!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS SELFISH BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SEE ME ALMOST DIE JUST FOR YOU!"

"AM I REALLY THE REASON WHY YOU FIGHT?! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ONLY WANT TO SHOW-OFF YOUR STRENGTH! YOU'RE NOT EVEN STRONG!"

"I'M STRONGER THAN YOU BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF FROM MR. JOKER BACK THEN, AND WE HAVE TO SAVE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO WEAK!"

"WHY? YOU CAN'T EVEN GO INTO A MISSION BY YOURSELF! YOU ALWAYS NEED THE AID OF YOUR SISTERS JUST TO ACCOMPLISH WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!"

"BUT YOU COULN'T EVEN TAKE A SINGLE BOOK FROM US JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE YOUR MOTHER WHO IS LIVING A NORMAL LIFE WHILE YOU, YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO PRACTICE YOURSELF IN FIGHTING AND YOU HAVE BLOWN UP YOUR COVER THAT LET'S US RECOGNIZE YOU SO YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY AND WEAKNESS!"

"WHY? YOU ALMOST DIED IN SAVING ME!"

"YEAH, IN SAVING YOU! I ALMOST DIED IN SAVING YOU!"

"SO YOU'RE ADMITTING THAT YOU ARE WEAK NOW?!"

"NO! YOU ARE ADMITTING THAT I'M STRONGER THAN YOU ARE BECAUSE EVEN IF I WAS AT THE EDGE OF MY LIFE, I STILL LIVE AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO ADMIT THAT WE SAVED YOU! WE, THAT MEANS INCLUDING ME!"

Junior had lost his temper. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Anita's both wrists with his both hands pinning her hard on the soft bed. Anita was forced backward as she lay on the bed. She gasped in surprise. She tried to kick him but he suddenly moved on top of her to prevent her from doing what she was planning.

Downstairs, they heard thuds from Anita's room so they started to worry but they convinced themselves that Anita and Junior will go out of that room with smiling faces and their friendship, back to normal so they ignored it once again.

"You think you're stronger? You can't even move!" mocked Junior.

"Let go of me!" said Anita who seems like she's getting hard to breathe.

When they heard Anita say to let go, they thought that something is really going on. _Are they really fighting?_ Nancy was getting worried and worried. Her face is turning white and her lips are dry. She looked at Michelle showing her, her worried face. Michelle still has her faith that Junior and Anita's misunderstandings would soon be over.

Anita continued to shout at Junior's face so their faces were inches away. Her shout is getting louder making the others from downstairs more worried while Junior continued daring her to move, but she couldn't even move a finger. Junior's hold on her hand is completely tight and seems to be impossible to escape.

Michelle decided to see what's really going on there. She stood up slowly and she told the others that she's just going to peak in there. The others just nodded but followed.

"LET GO OF ME YOU MORON! LET GO! I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

"WHY? CAN'T MOVE? ARE YOU SCARED? DO YOU ADMIT THAT I'M STRONGER? ADMIT IT FIRST!"

"NO!"

"ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

"ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

"I SAID ADMIT IT!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO ADMIT IT BECAUSE—"

Anita's shouting was cut off because Junior suddenly leaned forward and covered her mouth with his lips. Anita's eyes widen and she was frozen in shock. Her heart was beating fast a while ago, but now it was pounding frantically like a giant drum was playing inside it. It's like she's going to have a heart attack anytime now. She can feel Junior's warm body against her and it's the same as hers, heart pounding. She felt his soft lips pressing against hers but what surprise her most is the look on his face. He had his eyes closed like he was fallen in a trance. She could see his face with the help of the little amount of light coming from the window. _Is he enjoying this? _But somehow she felt her eyes slowly drooping, savoring the kiss, feeling the texture of his lips on her. She's hoping against hope that Junior would not stop kissing her…_I mean, would stop kissing me._ She felt the grip of Junior's hand slowly slipping because of sweat but still, Junior doesn't budge. The darkness of the room, the softness of the bed, Junior's lips against hers, there's nothing more she could wish for. She's contented just for a goodnight sleep. She's like dreaming but was sure enough that she's conscious.

When they heard Anita's shouting stopped, they panicked so they immediately ran upstairs. They tried to open the door but they forgot that they locked it and that the key is hidden somewhere in the house. They rushed everywhere finding the key.

Nancy quickly phased through and as soon as she saw what the two are doing despite the darkness—Junior on top of Anita, their lips locked and both seemed to be unaware that they were striving just to open the door and they can't even here the banging they are making… She doesn't know what her reaction would be. Would she stop them and say that they're too young for that? Or would she just stepped outside and let _it_ happen? But before she even makes a decision, the door banged open, making room for everyone. Michelle quickly turned on the light revealing Junior and Anita with the kiss.

Anita at last had noticed that the lights were on so she knew that they had seen them. She tugged Junior who straightened up and turned around towards the direction of the new arrivals.

It takes three seconds before everything registered into his mind. His eyes widened and turned to look at Anita, who is still pinned on the bed, tomato red and wasn't looking at his eyes. He blushed wildly. He heard Anita whispered something but he didn't catch it so he asked her quietly to say it again not meeting her eyes. "Can you let go of me now?" she whispered. Junior realized that he still hasn't let go of her and he is still on top of her, so he immediately let go of her wrist like he was electrocuted and sat on the bed, his back slouched and was trying hard enough not to meet the eyes of anyone. Anita sat too and was looking at the other way.

Michelle suddenly squealed in delight as well as the others. Nancy lunge towards Junior kissing his forehead and was squealing like mad. Nenene was laughing loudly and Yomiko too. Maggie is just smiling but looks really happy. Michelle quickly went to Anita and hugged her tightly. "You're a girl! You really are a girl!"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Anita dangerously.

Everyone fell silent and waited for Michelle to answer. "Um…nothing. Anyway, congratulations!" She gave Anita another hug, stood up and signaled everyone to go out. Nancy gave Junior one last kiss and Nenene gave him a thumbs up.

They heard the door thud closed and they were all alone again so a deafening silence suddenly filled the room. They were still not meeting each others eyes. Anita was being uncomfortable with the silence as she remembered the previous fight they had and reminded her about her anger. She felt the anger again but just a little.

"I…I still haven't forgiven you…" she said.

Junior turned to look at her but she quickly reached to pull the covers separating her part from Michelle's where Junior is sitting right now.

"I'm going to sleep," she muttered and pulled the covers, completely blocking her from view. She collapsed on the bed and thoughts were rounding up inside her head like roller coaster. She kept on asking herself, _Why did he do that…Why did he do that? _But deep inside her, she thinks she had a pretty good idea why.

Junior on the other hand was rooted to the spot and was not sure what to do next. Is he free to go now? Not knowing what else he should do next, he decided to go, praying that they did not lock the door again. He turned the doorknob and gave a heavy sigh, thankful that it's not locked. He went outside and gave Anita one last look. He saw the shadow of her figure through the covers and was completely sure that this time, she's really sleeping so he said, "Goodnight," only, he's wrong because Anita just pretended again so she heard him said goodnight.

He closed the door silently and leaned on the door, thinking the true reason why did he kiss her. He remembered that Anita was shouting at his face so he wanted to shut her up, but he couldn't hurt her so the only thing he could think of is to—kiss her…

He gave another heavy last sigh and started to walk downstairs hoping that he would appear invisible to everyone.

Ready…get set…GO! He dashed downstairs, across the living and outside the door. He didn't even turned to look at them but he's sure that they saw him so he quickly went into the apartment where he is living with his mother and Yomiko. He ran in case they tried to chase him but the truth is…he ran because of the mix emotions he is feeling right now—happiness and fear, or maybe the one that starts with the letter L.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone! I think I owe you an apology. It's been a while since I've last updated and I didn't even put a notice. Bad writer! Bad writer! (hits myself).

Anyway, the reason why I didn't update for a long time is first and foremost, because of exams, school works, other projects, family problems, etc. You understand that right? And another reason is because I thought that nobody was interested in my story so I have grown tired of writing and that's when I started to lack ideas. But after I've read your reviews…Well…Thank you very much!!! I love you all! Mwah! (All: yuck!) But as long as somebody reviews my story, I'll update and update.

I've read the recent chapters that I've updated and I saw that there are many errors and wrong grammars! There are also few that have wrong spellings. I'm sorry about that and for the fact that English is not my native language and considering that this is my first story ever made, please forgive me.

About the titles of the chapters, they are song titles of different animes. The first chapter is not really an anime song but I really like that song and it made sense. Unlike the other chapter titles that are unrelated…I'm sorry again.

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as this week. This is the first time I've made an author's note so I'll say now—Please read and review… And this is also the first time I'm going to make a disclaimer so…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Read or Die or any of its characters. I'm just an obsessed fan who striving to create a decent story!

**Chapter VI**

Anita saw herself in the middle of a vast place. It looks like a top of the building because she can see the starry sky above her. She can feel the midnight breeze slapping her face that makes her cheeks cold as ice. She's really shivering in cold because she's wearing thin clothing and she's bare-footed, feeling the rough surface of the stone ground.

She felt her feet subconsciously moving backwards, like stumbling. She couldn't control herself, she's too weak. Her vision is getting blurred and unstable, like a moving camera. If she doesn't stop stumbling backwards, she will soon get to the edge and she will fall. But no matter how she tries, she can't control herself.

She continued to stumble backwards until…she felt the cemented end and her body slowly fell. She caught a glimpse of a person who is standing at that building. She saw his blurry figure before she helplessly fell down.

Forgetting the figure, she struggled, trying hard to grab anything to hold to prevent her from hitting the ground but her body seemed like it doesn't want to move. She can feel the howling of the wind deafening her ears and her hair ruffling at the sides of her head. Her body felt so numb and she felt so hopeless and grief. She closed her eyes preparing to hit the ground………………….CRACK!

Everything was black. A stain of blood…

She immediately bolted up wiping the blood off her, when she realized that she's still in her bedroom and it's already dusk. She saw the sky unobservable turning to dark blue. She gazed around making sure that everything she saw is only a dream. She looked at her left and saw the covers separating her from her sister Michelle when suddenly, her stomach grumbled.

She remembered that she didn't eat dinner last night because…because of that kiss. She pictured the look of Junior's face while he was kissing her because it's the only thing she could remember. No, she can also remember the feelings of that kiss. _It felt so good…_ What is she thinking? She should be mad right, because of what he did? He just didn't want to admit that he is losing their argument that's why he did it. Is that really the reason? She felt her heart drop an inch when she thought of that because she's expecting a deeper reason…she felt her stomach grumbled loudly complaining to her. She stood up annoyingly without even fixing her bed. She pulled off the covers revealing Michelle sleeping peacefully and hugging a book. She crept across the room and went outside, trying hard not to make a sound.

She had successfully reached the kitchen without waking anyone so she immediately took a delicious cake made by Nancy. Feasting with it, she sat quietly and ate.

She had made herself ready after thirty minutes with nobody had already awoke, which she is thankful about, because they might start interrogating her about the kiss that they had accidentally saw, when a kiss must always be done in private right?

She grabbed everything she needed for school and wore her school shoes. She felt the morning breeze kissing her cheeks reminding her more of the kiss. She blushed every time she remembers it.

She strolls down the street, sometimes meeting a jogger on the way which gave her the idea. She jogged on the way, going faster and faster, enjoying the cool breeze on her face. She saw the sun slowly rising up so she stopped at the bridge and make herself an honored to watch the beautiful sunrise all by herself. She felt her body and mind boosting for energy as the sun's rays hit her face. She spread her arms and inhaled the nature's gifts, engulfing the molecules of the fresh air, the light, the kiss… _What the?_ This is going too far. She should stop thinking of that kiss because she can feel her heart gave out a leap every time she thinks about it. She wanted to forget but at the same time, she wanted to keep the feeling inside her because it feels so good.

She reached the school gates, skipping cheerfully when she met Hisa.

"'Morning!" she greeted her perkily.

"Good morning Anita. You seemed to be in a good mood?"

"Oh, do I?" she blushed at the idea that Hisa had noticed that she's more than happy today. They walk together at the school grounds with some students but when they spotted Anita, they started to whisper to each other.

Anita was confused with their actions and gave Hisa a questioning glance. That's the time that she noticed that Hisa is also acting weird towards her. Hisa's eyes are full of concern whenever their eyes met.

When they've at last passed through the bees-like students, Anita asked Hisa, "Is there something wrong?" She looked at Hisa with a straight face.

Hisa's gaze dropped on the floor and it looks like she is hesitating to answer. "I…I'm just worried, that's all."

"Worried about what?"

"I thought you can't make it to school today because of your fight with Coville Suri," she answered, with her gaze still on the floor. "I also thought the same to Coville Suri. Since both of you might be tired…"

Anita's brows disappeared under her bangs. She hasn't thought about that. Yesterday, she and Coville Suri fought. But the winner is still unknowable because Junior interrupted the fight. If to decide, Anita is the winner because physically, she looks unharmed and cleaner than Coville during the fight. And it is pretty obvious that she is stronger than Coville. But if to decide that Anita had left while the fight is still on-going then Coville won. But still, Anita left against her will so Coville still hasn't won yet.

Hisa noticed Anita thinking so hard. "Most of the students that are logically fair think that you won Anita for you are a lot stronger than Coville. But those who are logically fair are only half of the student population. And the other half still thinks that Coville is the winner because they may either be fans of Coville Suri or they may think that you are inhuman for they say you are a source of violence."

Anita slowly turned angry and wants to pick on those people so Hisa said immediately, "Oh, but don't worry about that. They are all scared of you now so they don't want to try to avenge their idol."

They both arrived at the classroom filled students, chit-chatting but Anita's attention was already caught by the empty seat beside her. It was Junior's seat. It's not like him to come to school at this hour. He was supposed to be early considering he's just being late because he's always waiting for her for they go together to school.

She ignored her thoughts of Junior, realizing that she's been thinking about him ever since she woke up. Instead, she started to rummage into her messy bag because she forgot to fix it last night, trying to get her notebook in math because she also forgot to do her homework since Junior and her are not exactly in good terms (if that's what they call it) and she's always copying Junior's answers. But now that Junior is not yet present and her teacher might arrive at anytime, she must copy Hisa's.

At the very moment she's going to ask for Hisa, a math notebook filled with complete answers on math problems suddenly appeared in front of her face. She lifted her head to see who this kind person is that will let her copy her homework—but there's one problem. He's not a _her_ and the worst thing is—the person is Coville Suri, clean and unscratched and it looks like nothing happened yesterday. He's wearing a good-natured expression. But for Anita, it looks disgusting. She quickly looked at the other side as if she had seen no one, completely ignoring Coville.

But Coville suddenly grabbed her arm so forcefully. Anita yelped not only because of surprise but also because of the tightness of Coville's grasp. Coville quickly released Anita knowing that he had hurt her somehow.

Her eyebrows met and the look on her eyes says that he did something that offended her more than he could think of. Coville meanwhile, wasn't showing any reaction to Anita's reaction. He just muttered a polite apology and offered his notes again.

"You really don't think that I would accept that, do you?" she said with malice at the edge of her voice.

"No, I really do think that you should accept this. It would only take a few minutes before the teacher arrived or would you prefer to accept his sermon than my peace offering?" he flashed a deceiving smile that made Anita boiled 100oC. So she started to shout, "I WOULD RATHER BE SHOUTED BY THE TEACHER'S WRATH THAN ACCEPTING A GIFT FROM A DIMWIT DEVIL LIKE YOU!" Then she stomped away, out of the room without even looking back and seemed to be unaware that everyone in the room had stared to see the commotion she had made.

Hisa's mouth hanged open but Coville seemed to be unharmed because he smiled mischievously unseen by no one except his twin, Behria who was looking at him with a deep thought. And after a minute, the teacher arrived.

Anita was walking aimlessly within the corridor, with her fists clenched. She's muttering curses under her breath like "that bastard fool…" or "that know-it-all squirt…" and sometimes "&#&#&#!" She was busy with her curses when she was distracted seeing a familiar figure from afar, below, at the "green gardens of the school." She was confused because she thought she saw Junior who had just ran and disappeared at the trees.

Without even thinking or making sure that it's Junior that she saw, she ran downstairs heading towards the garden. She stopped, turning frantically at every direction, hoping to see Junior but she saw not a single human being in there. Instead, she can only see green everywhere, flowers on the patch and chirping birds above.

Anita sighed in disappointment and to her stupidity. She sat heavily under a tree trying to catch her breath but not even bothering to wipe her sweat from her face. Why did she even run just to see him when she's not even sure that it was him? She's not even sure that she saw someone. She's been daydreaming that's all because she couldn't stop thinking about Junior since this morning and that dimwit devil had ruined her wonderful Junior day, and maybe she's just seeking that same feeling she had, whenever she thinks of Junior.

She gave out another loud sigh as she felt the wind against her skin, her hair flowed and that's when she decided to wipe her sweat by a bundle of tissue that she pulled from her pocket. They were the tissues that Michelle gave that she stubbornly refused to accept because they are very rough so not really comfortable to use. But now, she is glad that she did. She returned the tissues into her pocket although it is now considered as trash since she wiped her sweat in it. But she doesn't want to be caught littering on the garden so she kept it instead.

She lay down and closed her eyes for a while, savoring the satisfying cool breeze until her breath evened, when she felt something dripped into her forehead. She sat up and wiped the fluid from her forehead when she saw that it was red. No. It's not just an ordinary fluid. It's blood. She slowly lifted her head to see where the blood came from. Her eyes widen when saw the familiar figure that she saw a while ago with that familiar long hair. His body was lying at a thick branch of the tree, his arms and legs dangling loosely. He seemed to be unconscious but he might also be…

Lips dry, hands cold of sweat and her whole body shaking, she started to climb the tree. She was teary-eyed but she bravely touched Junior's skin which was icy cold. Tears started to flow from her eyes. She doesn't know what she's feeling at the moment because she felt like the whole world had stopped moving. She wanted to faint and wake up, realizing that everything was only a dream but she can't.

She took hold of Junior's wrist and pulled him. She saw where his blood leaked out and it was near his chest with a killing knife. She pulled him with all her might and embraced him sobbing loudly like it was the moment she had just registered everything in her consciousness when suddenly—she heard him groan against her chest.

She stopped crying at that instant and listened carefully. He groaned again. She quickly pulled off and saw that Junior was alive! He was breathing frantically with his sweat trickling through his temples, grasping the part near his wound. "You nearly suffocate me…"

Anita's face suddenly lightened up as she pulled Junior again into a tight embrace, burying the knife deeper and cutting more blood vessels through his chest. He yelped in pain so Anita quickly pulled off, muttering an apology. She's laughing and crying at the same time as though she had lost her marbles.

Junior suddenly held the knife that was still stabbed near his chest. Anita realized what Junior was about to do. She was about to stop him but Junior had already started to pull off the knife. He soughed loudly after he had pulled off the knife. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he was catching for breath while grasping his wound near his chest. He nearly fell but Anita quickly caught him by the shoulders. Although she's been alert about that sudden movement, she is still feeling panic ever since she saw Junior's blood leaking out. She doesn't know what to do next. Sweat is trickling down her temples and if she doesn't do anything now, Junior will…

Moments are wasted. Junior seems to be going unconscious again. Anita started to slap him gently on the cheek to wake him up, "Junior…wake up…please don't sleep. I don't know what to do…"

"Anita…" he said in a mere whisper. Anita's eyes widened. Junior's voice seems to be faltering and it looks he's going to die any moment. She won't let that happen. She won't let Junior die just like that. _I won't let Junior die!_

Adrenaline suddenly flooded around her body. She used her full strength and pulled Junior by the arm and her other arm for support on his back. She had managed to lift her so she paused and looked down to see that she has to jump at about 3 meters height. But she doesn't care. She bended her knees and jumped like a ninja. She landed roughly at the ground but Junior was held secured by her arms for his support beside her.

She looked at him and he seemed to be half conscious. "Anita…" he said Anita was again boosted so she dragged Junior with all her might towards the back gate which is nearer. But when she is about to get out she saw a shadow looming by the bushes near the gate. She stopped on her tracks.

_There is somebody else in here, _she thought. She listened carefully, sensing every movement around her. She felt the gust of wind blowing against her skin. She can hear the chirping of birds, singing above the trees. Everything seems to be normal. Until… she heard a twig crunched from behind.

She immediately turned around and at the same time—BANG! Quick as a cat, she changed her position with Junior slumped on her arms by twisting her leg and ankle, narrowly avoiding the bullet. But Junior's weight had pulled her backwards so she collapsed on the floor and Junior landed on her stomach. She gasped because of Junior's weight. She is worried because Junior was already unconscious. But there is more important thing to worry about at the moment.

Anita looked up to see the person who tried to kill them. The person stepped forward. She saw that he was masked but still recognizable as a kid. She remembered when Junior was masked. This person is as the same as him. Anita's eyebrows furrowed. _That means that this kid is working at the British Library. _

The masked kid slowly lifted his arms revealing a gun. He pointed it towards Anita who gritted her teeth with clenched fists. She was rooted to the spot. If only she has just a single sheet of paper then she could defend herself and Junior. Then…she remembered something…

She sighed heavily. She gently pushed Junior off her, making sure that he won't get hurt more. She slowly stood up, raising her hands and exposing her palms to show that she surrenders.

The masked kid lowered his gun a little but suddenly, Anita suddenly threw a tissue paper which was hidden all along at the back of her hand, spinning like a sniper, towards him that caught him off guard. The paper nearly slashed his hand that is holding his gun. He accidentally dropped it so the gun will hit the ground and it might…

Without even thinking, Anita mechanically shielded Junior who was currently not on a good state. The gun hit the ground—BANG!

"Ah!..." Anita grasped her arm leaking out blood because of the stray bullet. She winced in pain but she pulled herself courageously to face her opponent. And unfortunately, when she turned, he's not there.

She again listened carefully. She can only hear her gasping breath. She navigated her eyes around the place when he heard running footsteps coming closer from the nearby building. The whole school of course had heard the gunshots and they will go to see the commotion.

When she was busy looking at the building, the masked kid reappeared from behind her. He picked up his gun and aimed it at Anita who is unaware that she is currently being targeted. He narrowed his eyes and slowly pulled the trigger—BANG!

Anita fell on the ground with a loud thud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

I know that's it's been really really long time since I've updated! But here it is. Chap. 7: Please read me and review!

**Disclaimer: **What? I don't own R.O.D? Yeah, of course I don't!

**Chapter VII**

Anita listened carefully for any suspecting movement to pinpoint the location of the killer. Then she heard running footsteps coming closer from the nearby building. The whole school might have heard the gunshots and they will go to see the commotion.

When she was busy looking at the building, the masked kid reappeared from behind her. He quietly picked up his gun and aimed it at Anita who is unaware that she is currently being targeted. He narrowed his eyes and slowly pulled the trigger—BANG!

Anita's body fell on the floor with a loud thud. She found herself lying on the hard earth with Junior on top of her. Junior had lunged on her to keep her off the bullet.

She looked at his face stained with dirt and blood. She can feel his warm breath against her cheek. But what caught her attention were his eyes full of…passion? He was looking at him as though she had turned to be an angel.

Anita seemed to be had fallen onto a trance and…Junior seems to be the same! When they were still busy doing their own business, the masked kid had the time to take advantage for the moment. He pointed the gun again at the two…

When he was about to pull the trigger, running footsteps on the grass could be heard. People were coming!

The masked kid quickly hid himself behind a huge tree while the two were still immovable.

"Oh my…" Hisa gasped when the figure of Junior and Anita came to view.

All of their classmates and some students including the teachers were frozen in shock. Nobody said anything so the two were still unaware about their surroundings.

At about almost a minute or so, the two and everybody on the garden remained still, until a teacher who came into himself broke the ice. "Ehem," he cleared his throat.

Junior and Anita both jumped and immediately stood up. They both blushed brightly almost like the setting sun and nearly melted because of the sticky stares they are receiving. They tried to make themselves look presentable by dusting off their uniforms and stroking their hair by their fingers but it seemed to be impossible considering that they are both covered in blood and dirt.

While each and every one of them was still dumbfounded, Anita's arm suddenly seared in pain. She gasped and her knees weakened but she tried her best to remain standing. She grasped her wound trying to put pressure in it.

The crowd's attention was all caught by Anita, so nobody noticed Junior whose appearance was in a worse state than Anita. His vision was getting blurred and it seemed like the he is in the merry-go-round. But instead of circling horses, there are circling students and he caught a glimpse of Anita.

"Ani…" _thud_. Junior collapsed right in the middle of the crowd.

000

There were people murmuring and whispering around him. He can see blurry figures and they seemed to be arguing about something. The figures became clearer and clearer and he recognized them. One of them is his mother Nancy who looks so mad and was saying, maybe something awful to the other who is the principal.

He pulled himself up but a pang of headache suddenly shot into him. He clapped his hand into his forehead as he closed his eyes, wishing the pain would go away. The pain however ceased as fast as when it came.

Nancy, the principal and everyone in the room had noticed that Junior is already awake so they all went to him.

The principal gave a heavy sigh and was thankful because his argument with Junior's mother is postponed.

Nancy meanwhile, gave Junior a soft embrace. She cried softly while embracing him. She thought that he will never wake up and that she is the most irresponsible mother in the world. How could she ever let Junior get hurt? She should have known that the British Library will take revenge and the first person they will give revenge is Junior because he betrayed them.

Junior was still not in himself because he was very confused. _Why is Nancy crying?_ He seemed to be in a hospital but he thinks that his injury is not that serious so why would Nancy cry? His mother… He should have already got used to that.

"Hmmm…Mom?" he murmured.

Nancy stopped crying for a moment, but after a second, she started crying again and this time, she's really sobbing.

Junior's clothes are getting damp every second but Junior didn't care. He can feel his mother's body contact into him and it is the first time that he felt that tender, loving, care. _So this is the touch of a mother feels like…_he thought.

With a little hesitation, he hugged Nancy back which in effect, made Nancy cried more loudly. They whole room had sounded like somebody had just died. But the people in there (Michelle, Maggie, Anita, Nenene, Yomiko, the principal) didn't make any reaction.

The crying is taking too long so Junior decided break the tight embrace for a possibility of flash flood inside the room and he can already feel his clothes sticking into his body because of Nancy's tears and his sweat.

"D-Don't worry mom. I'm alright," he said while pulling off the embrace.

"I know you're gonna be alright. I know…I just know it," she said.

"Liar," Anita suddenly interrupted the dramatic scene. "Nancy was just being paranoid that's all. 'Junior? Junior! Junior, don't die…please don't leave me…' Ow!"

She had reenacted Nancy's actions to show Junior how paranoid his mother has been but Nenene had suddenly spanked her head. She massaged it while glaring dangerously at Nenene who crossed her arms and just ignored Anita.

Junior stared at Nancy. So his mother cares for him after all. He thought that Yomiko is the only one that she cares for. But now he had proven that she is already a certified caring mother.

"Ehem," the principal cleared his throat so everyone's attention transferred to him. "I would like to apologize for this incident and I assure you that this will never happen again."

"Doubt it!" Anita suddenly interrupted again like what she did awhile ago but Nenene spanked her again so she shut up, glaring like a devil to Nenene but as before, she completely ignored her.

"I will now leave to give you all some…privacy," said the principal as though he heard nothing. He bowed a little and went out of the room.

After making sure that they were out of the principal's earshot, Nenene spanked Anita on the head once again.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Anita shouted at the top of her lungs, glaring wildly at Nenene.

"For you to learn respect!" Nenene glared back.

"Respect for who?"

"For the principal of course!"

"But it's true! It is so impossible for the principal to prevent something like this! He doesn't have any idea of what's really going on," Anita's voice suddenly lowered, thinking hard about the recent events.

"Yeah, that's right! But you don't have to show it off all over his face! You nearly gave him a hint!"

"Ha!" Anita shouted again. "I assure you…He has no idea! A person like him only cares about the school's reputation that's all! And he won't even dare to step outside the line where we are in! He is completely clueless!"

"So you're saying that he's stupid and he can't think logically?" Nenene raised her eyebrows.

"Uh…Yeah! That's the right term. Stupid! Hahaha!"

"RESPECT!" Nenene spanked her again with more force that Anita's vision had gone spinning so she didn't respond quickly.

And before she could even come into herself, Michelle changed the topic. "And the conclusion is…our fight is not yet over. We still have enemies and we have no idea who they are."

"Of course we have!" Anita returned to her consciousness. "The person who attacked us wore the same outfit as Junior when he was working with the British library. That kid must be working with them too. He must be Junior's replacement."

"You've made a point at last." Nenene said nastily and Anita just gave her glare so that she would not spank her again.

But Michelle shook her head so everyone turned to her. "Yes, we surely know that that kid is working with the British library but unlike before, we don't know who their current leader is and who is working with him. We have no clue who is that kid that attacked you and Junior. I'm also worried because that kid, unlike Junior when he was still working at the British library, tried to kill you two. So he must also try to kill us all. The British library is planning to dispose us as much as possible because they have attacked at a certain place where there are innocent people. They don't care although there will be innocent people affected."

Nobody answered because they think deeply at what Michelle said. She had a point there. The British library must be different than before.

Before, they just fight over a book and about Nenene. Then, they have to negotiate with them and everything. But it didn't pass into their minds that they will have to kill each other although they always have to threat each other using guns and paper weapons. It was more like a competition. But now, they seem to be pretty serious.

"You have an error there." Junior suddenly said in almost a whisper.

Everyone turned to look at him. _What is he talking about?_

"If the British library doesn't care if innocent people will be affected, then the kid must have continued to attack us although the students came crowding as in. But what he did was opposite because he retreated. Although there are many people in the scene he still has a gun and it is an advantage. If he also really tried to kill me and Anita then he would have shot us from afar and runoff immediately. That way, nobody would even get a glimpse of him."

"And your point is?" Anita asked.

"I think the attack is just a warning. It's a signal telling us that the British library still exists and will continue to fight against us."

"And what do you think is their purpose of doing so?" Anita asked again as though she was interrogating a suspect of a crime.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked her back.

"I mean if the British library still wants to continue their fight with us, then they must have a purpose. They won't fight us without any reason at all!"

"Wow! I can't believe it! You're brain is working!" Nenene said to Anita and Anita just gave her a glare once again.

Junior lowered his head and his face remained hidden. "I don't know the reason yet…"

A moment of silence came. Anita watched Junior closely with her eyebrows furrowed. _There's something wrong…_

"But we have to find out as soon as possible or we will end up dead before we even know who did it," said Michelle with her eye full of determination. "But for now…I'm hungry!"

Everyone fell and sweat-dropped.

"I think I'm going to the cafeteria and grab something to eat," said Michelle while straightening up.

The rest also did.

"I'm going to meet my editor anyway. I think he has some problems with the publishing stuffs…" said Nenene. "I don't know when I would be back by then. So I'm sorry if I won't be able to help you solve the mystery about the British library for now."

"Oh that's okay!" exclaimed Michelle. "Just be careful because I think the British library is also targeting you."

"Uhuh! Of course I will. I'm so used of being kidnapped anyway. After all, all of you would save me right?"

Michelle laughed in response but Anita said, "And what if we don't?"

"I won't be surprised if you will not save me airhead!"

"What did you call me?!" Anita stood up to pick on Nenene but Nenene just stretched her arm and put her hand on Anita's head to prevent her from even touching her so Anita just swang her arms trying to hit Nenene who seemed to be unreachable by her.

"Don't worry Nenene. You wont' be kidnapped again 'cause I'm going with you," said Yomiko.

"That's nice of you," answered Nenene as she pushed Anita's head away from her. But Anita didn't give up that easily. He tried to hit Nenene but seemed to be impossible.

"I'm going back to the apartment to pack some clothes for Junior," said Nancy completely ignoring the small fight.

"I'm going with you," Maggie said in her same dull voice.

"O-Okay. Anita, is it okay with you to stay here and take care of Junior?"

Anita immediately stopped fighting with Nenene and was about to agree when Junior interrupted, "I don't need company here. I can take care of myself."

Anita felt amused so she suddenly Junior's mouth using her hands. He started to protest but Anita gave him a death glare so he surrendered.

"Don't worry Nancy. I will take care of him!" Anita gave Nancy a smile saying that she is planning something with Junior but Nancy just shrugged the idea for she trusts Anita very well.

They said goodbye to Anita and Junior while Nancy took Junior's laundry. Nancy kissed Junior goodbye and they exited.

As soon as the door was closed, an awkward silence filled the room that it was so deafening.

Anita turned her gaze to Junior.

Junior stared back.

They stared each other for a moment, sensing each other's intention. They are like talking using their minds but the truth is both of them have no idea of what the other's thinking.

Anita was the first one who spoke. "You liar," she said quietly.

Junior lifted his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I know you know the British library's true purpose," she answered in the same tone.

Junior is not a good liar. What he's thinking is written all over his face. So Anita saw his full reaction which is undeniable. He looked shock.

But his expression changed and he did not respond because he doesn't have to say anything. Anita already knows the answer.

"I knew it," Anita said still not changing her tone. "You are hiding something from us. From the times you've been disappearing…You're working against the British the library all by yourself."

Junior still didn't respond. His eyes were hidden under his bangs.

"You didn't even think how worried we will all be if something happened to you!" Anita's voice was slowly getting louder.

"…"

"You want to keep it all by yourself and look what happened! If I wasn't there in the garden you might be dead by now!" she shouted.

"…"

"And you're telling me that you're stronger than me? Don't make me laugh!" she shouted more.

"…"

"I guess the reason why you kept it secret from us is because you think that you could repay us after forgiving you although you betray us by defeating the British library single-handedly!"

It hit him.

"So I'm right!" Junior shouted back. "You really think that I would betray you again! Because for your information, I WASN'T THINKING THAT WAY!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" she yelled at his face trying to drown his voice and standing up.

"I HAVE MY OWN REASONS AND I DON'T NEED TO SHARE IT WITH YOU!"

"YOU JUST SHOWED HOW UNIMPORTANT YOU ARE IN THE FAMILY!"

Someone had just come in and might have heard what she had just said.

It was Michelle. And it looks like she heard Anita because she said, "Anita!" and her face was on shock. She was carrying a cup of coffee a moment ago but the poor coffee was now spilled all over the floor.

_Why is she so early to come back?_ thought Anita.

"What are you saying, Anita?! If you're fighting with Junior, you don't have to go that far! What you said is very foul! Apologize to Junior right now!"

Michelle gave Anita her most scary glare but Anita doesn't seem to mind.

Junior meanwhile was lost of words. It's like Anita had just slapped him.

Anita didn't mean to say that and it doesn't even have any meaning. She just said that to hurt Junior which she doesn't really mean either. But she remained her composure and didn't say any apology although Michelle ordered her because of what we call—pride.

Junior's mind was swimming in thoughts. "_You just showed how unimportant you are in the family!"_ Anita' voice keep on echoing in his mind like a scratched CD. _Is that what they all feel about me? That I'm the least important? How about my mother? How about…Anita? Is that what she really feels?_

When Michelle knew that Anita won't apologize, she decided to shout at her but Anita shouted first, "WHAT HE GOT IS WHAT HE DESERVED SO I WON'T APOLOGIZE!"

Anita wanted to disappear quickly from sight so she decided to run away. But when she passed Michelle she suddenly slipped because of the spilled coffee and she fell flat on the floor with her clothes damp with coffee.

And what's weird is she lay unconscious on the floor. She looked so tired because she didn't have the time to sleep after they were attacked at the school. She was very busy trying to find what Junior is really up to.

Junior jumped out of his bed and run towards Anita. He looked at her with a worried face which made Michelle to giggle.

Junior stared at Michelle, looking puzzled. "She's just sleeping. She hasn't slept ever since the attack," Michelle answered his questioning stare.

Junior nodded so he gently carried Anita (bridal-style) and laid her in the sofa.

"I'm going to get some extra clothes," Michelle whispered in his ear.

Junior nodded again and Michelle went out of the room leaving him and Anita.

He looked at Anita's face. She looked so peaceful while she's sleeping. He couldn't believe that she's the one who said those words to him.

But anyhow, she's still Anita. And he thinks that it would take a lot of time to figure out what really is going on inside this girl's head.

Junior just let out a heavy sigh.


End file.
